Desert Meets The Creek
by lateeda
Summary: Roswell Dawsons Creek crossover
1. the move

Title: Desert Meets The Creek  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: Roswell/ Dawson Creek crossover   
  
Disclaimer: Roses are red violets are blue I don't own so please don't sue  
  
Distribution: You want to take just tell me where it's going   
  
Authors Note: The Dawson Creek gang has not graduated. This is their senior year and this is set after  
Departure when school starts for the next year. Also, Jack lives with Jenn and Audrey. Well you know  
the drill please review flames accepted well on with the show!  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 1~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Maria I have a lot of showcases coming up and I think it's best that you go and live with your  
Grandma Audrey."  
"You have got to be kidding me. Mom you going away have never bothered us before."  
"I know honey it's just that well lately you've seemed stressed and I think you need a break."  
"Mom school's about to start."  
"I know and I have already registered you for school up there and your Grandma is expecting you.  
Your cousin Jennifer is down there so you won't be alone."  
  
"Mom I never met either of them. You haven't seen Grandma since you became pregnant she has well  
as disowned you so why should I go live with her?"  
"Maria we don't have much family and I think it is important to hold onto the ties we do have strongly.  
You're going there so just get used to it. You better start packing you leave in three days."  
  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Maria replayed the conversation over and over again in her head. She couldn't believe it she had to  
leave Roswell. In any other condition she would have been ecstatic but this was against her will. Beside  
she had aliens to think about.   
Isabel was in a state of depression and her guilt factor was on overload.   
Max well they had to come up with a plan to get the baby back from Tess.  
Finally there was spaceboy. They started their rocky relationship again because he couldn't be with her  
now because the sex might be dangerous for her in the long run. They can't even date cause eventually  
it would happen again. You know it times like this that she wanted a little alien ray gun to shoot at him  
whenever he pulled a stunt like this. This might be a low point in the relationship but that was all the  
more reason to stay down here so she can fix it.  
Arg her mom could have bad timing. I don't even know these people and I'm supposed to live with  
them for god knows how long. This was beginning to be a very bad day.  
  
Maria pulled the jetta over in the parking lot and got out. She walked into the crashdown. Luckily for  
her she wasn't working today she just came by to tell Mr. Parker that she had to quit.   
  
"Mr. Parker are you here?"  
"I'm right here Maria in the storage closet. Could you be a doll and hand me those paper towels."  
Maria started handing him the paper towel rolls.  
"Mr Parker I got some bad new."  
"What's wrong Maria." Mr parker said looking down from his place on the stool latter.   
"I have to go away and live with my Grandma for awhile so I can't work here any more."  
"Oh I sorry Maria I going to miss you. Have you told Lizzy yet?"  
"No I'm going to tell them tonight so could you not tell her about it."  
"My mouth is shut. I'm really going to miss you Maria."  
"I'm going to miss you to hell I'm going to miss this outfit."  
"Even the antenna?"   
"Well I wouldn't go that far." Maria smiled a little. She was going to miss this. She left the room. I wish  
it was tonight already.  
  
  
*********************************************************  
  
"Any body know why Maria called this meeting?" Kyle said in Michael's apartment. Everyone had  
arrived except Maria.   
  
"No clue but it sounded important." Liz said looking at Max. They hadn't gotten back together again  
and even though he had a kid now Liz was hoping they could get back together.   
  
"I'm so sorry I'm late." Maria barely got out she was breathing heavily obviously having run up into the  
apartment.   
  
"Maria why did you ask us here?" Isabel said getting right to the point as always.  
  
"I'm leaving Roswell."  
  
"WHAT?!?!" everyone yelled at t he same time.  
"I don't want to go but my mom wants me to spend some time with my family up in Capeside."  
  
Over the next hour they yelled at each other cried, and hugged. Two days past and it was time for  
Maria to leave.  
  
  
********************************************************  
  
"Oh baby I'm going to miss you but this is for the best I promise. No one will be there to pick you up  
but just get a tab she said she'd pay for it. Oh call me as soon as you get there ok." Maria and the gang  
stood at the terminal.   
Sean stepped in front of Maria. "Hey I know we aren't close but I'll miss you cus."  
"I'll miss you too. Oh and Sean I find out you hurt Liz in any way or get her in trouble I will fly down  
here and make you a different gender." Maria hugged Sean before moving on.  
  
"Hey take care and if you need anything or get into trouble call me and I'll bail you out."  
"I'll remember that. Oh and Jim."  
"Yeah."  
"Take care of my mom for me." Jim smiled slightly.  
"I will."  
  
"Maria, Maria, Maria what am I going to do without my best friend."  
"Suffer." Maria grabbed Liz and held her tight. "Oh I'm going to miss you so much. Listen promise me  
you'll put a daisy and Alex's grave every Saturday for me ok?"  
"You know I will."  
"Oh and Lizzy take care of Sean ok and don't get in any trouble."  
"I won't I promise."  
  
"Max, Max, Max be careful ok?" Maria hugged him and whispered in his ear. "Good look with your  
son and if you need any help just let me know and I'll be down here in a flash." Max tightened his arms  
around her.  
"Thank you oh man I'm going to miss you, you know that?"  
"Yeah I know."  
  
"Isabel oh Isabel looks like you're going to have to keep Michael in tow now."  
"Oh god." Isabel said rolling her eyes then smirking. "We're doomed."  
"I know oh I'm going to miss you call me if he goes caveman on you."  
"I will bye Maria."  
  
"Kyle make sure our parents don't elope while I'm gone ok."  
"You got it sis."  
"Ha ha ha very funny. You better be careful though or we will be."  
"Oh what fun that will be." Kyle wrapped his arms around her. "See you soon ok?"  
"Hey all you guys need to come down for Thanksgiving."  
"It's a deal." Kyle let go and Maria walked up to Michael.  
  
"We aren't dating any more so feel free to have fun and go wild."  
"Oh I will." Maria looked him in the face. "Don't worry after you I fear all men so you don't need to be  
concerned. I know we aren't dating and all but here's a present."  
Maria reached up and kissed him passionately.  
"Hey I was supposed to do that."  
"You'll live. I'll miss you."  
"I'll miss you too."  
"Oh and Michael answer my phone calls this time ok."  
"Ok bye."  
"Bye."  
  
Maria slung her bookbag over her shoulder and waved to everyone as she boarded the plane. Maria  
got in her seat. It was a window seat. Twenty minutes later they took off. Maria looked out her window  
to see New Mexico for the last time in a long time.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Maria looked over at the blonde girl next to her.  
"Hi my name's Maria."  
"I'm Andie. So where are you headed to."  
"Oh Capeside I'm going to live with my Grandmother."  
"Wow that's where I live. I'm going there I came here to visit with a friend. I've been living away from  
home for awhile but I made this quick stop before I came home."  
  
It seemed both girls like to talk A LOT. Pretty soon they spilled their life stories to each other. Well  
Maria didn't mention the aliens. Maria figured if she was going to live in a new town might as well make  
friends now.   
  
Apparently this girl was friends with her cousin. How the hell did this stuff happen it almost seemed to  
convenient but oh well might as well make the most out of a bad situation.   
  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Maria and Andie had gotten their baggage and where outside. "Welcome to Capeside. You gotta  
ride?"  
  
"No I'm just gonna get a cab."  
"Are you kidding there is now way I can let you do that. You will ride with me."  
"No offense but I don't know you."  
"Oh give me a break if I run off the road and kill you I give you permission to haunt me for eternity."  
"Fine, fine I'll ride with you."  
  
Maria turned at the sound of a motorcycle. She could only see the back of his head but it felt as if she  
knew him.   
Andie looked at the direction of the was Maria was facing.  
"Oh that's Chris Wolfe Capeside's own personal bad boy"  
"Oh I was just looking."  
"Cute isn't he."  
"Well I've only sen the back of his head." As if on cue he turned around. Maria nearly fainted.  
  
NO WAY NO FUCKING WAY!.   
  
He shall them looking at him and started to walk over.  
"Hi you're new at town I take it my name is Chris." he stuck his hand out and Maria shook it.  
  
"Maria."  
  
"Hey Maria we better go" Andie said pulling on her arm.  
"Hey I'll see you later Maria." Maria looked back.  
  
"See you later Zan." He whipped his head around and stared at her through squinted eyes. Maria just  
turned around and walked away with Andie.   
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Authors Note: My first dawsons creek crossover. I don't know if it's any good or if I should continue  
please give me your thought and review well later days  
-wiccaeyes  
  



	2. Get out of my room

Title: Desert Meets The Creek  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: Dawson creek crossover  
  
Disclaimer: Roses are red violets are blue I don't own so please don't sue  
  
Dedication: I would like to dedicate this to Emma who has followed all my stories and reviewed them  
so kindly thanks a lot it means the world to me.   
  
Authors Note: IMPORTANT for those who don't know Jason the gut who plays Max had a role for  
six shows on Dawsons Creek as Chris Wolfe that is why I incorporated this in the show. Well thanks  
and please review. Hey also who do you think Maria should get with Michael, Pacey or, Zan? Well on  
with the show.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 2~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Thanks again Andie for the ride."  
"Are you sure you don't want me to go in with you."  
"No I better do it on my own well see you school."  
Maria waved as Andie pulled out of the driveway. She had two suitcases and a back pack slung over  
her shoulder. She looked at the house it seemed sorta perfect this whole town did. Maria walked up to  
the door and knocked on it. An old woman stepped forward her grey hair in a messy bun with loose  
strands falling around her head. She had stern but kind face Maria felt a warm feeling spread through  
her  
body. The old woman was wiping her floury hands on an apron.   
  
"Maria?"  
"Yeah it's me Grandma Audrey."   
"Oh my word come in come in."  
Maria stepped into the house setting her thing on the floor. The house was like a cottage out of one of  
her favorite story tales. There were pictures hung up everywhere.  
  
"My, my child you must be tired after your trip. Come let me show you your room and let you put your  
things up. Is that all you brought."  
"Well I wasn't sure how long I was going to be here and really that's all my clothes." Maria said  
looking at her small suitcases.  
"Well I'll just have to take you and Jen clothes shopping before school starts. Oh I'm sorry but she's  
not here right now but she and Jack will be here a supper."  
"Jack?"  
"Oh yes that's right. Well Jack is a friend of Jennifer's he will be living here he lives in the other guest  
room."  
"Oh are he and Jennifer dating?"  
"Heavens no he well he likes the same sex."  
"Oh he's gay."  
"Um yes he is."  
Maria started climbing the steps.  
"How did you get here? I didn't see a cab outside."  
"Oh well I met a girl named Andie and she drove me here."  
"Oh she's back is she."  
"You know who I'm talking about."  
"Well Maria this is a small town you pretty much know everybody here."   
"Oh great another Roswell complete with aliens." Maria muttered under her breath. She knew that  
"Chris" guy was Zan he looked so much like Max. Maria shuddered great relaxation spot mom stick  
me in a town where evil aliens are on the prowl.  
  
"Maria dear are you ok?" Audrey asked with a worried expression. "You seemed a million miles  
away."  
  
"Sorry this is just happening real fast."  
"I know dear. Well here's your room." Maria followed Audrey into a small room with a twin bed the  
room was light purple/ blue color. The room was simple yet elegant. She had a small closet and a small  
wooden mirror that a mirror was attached onto. By the bed was a small nightstand. By the window  
there was a small plastic desk.  
  
"I know it's not much but it's.."  
"It's great really it is. Thanks a lot." Maria put her suitcase down by her bed and dropped her bookbag  
on the bed. Maria went over to the dresser and ran her finger along it. Her fingers traced every curve as  
though memorizing it.  
  
"I know we're practically strangers Maria. I mean this is the first time I've met you. I don't deserve the  
right but I would like to get to know you... be a part of your life."  
Maria turned around to her grandmother and gave a slight smile. "I'd like that too Audrey."  
She gave a small smile. "Call me Grams."   
"Ok grams."  
"I'll let you rest I'll see you at supper. Then you can meet the rest of the crew."  
"I'll like that." Maria sat down on the soft cotton bed the days travels wore her out even more than she  
knew. Grams shut the door and headed down the stairs. Maria drifted off to sleep.   
  
  
*******************************************************  
Maria was sleeping when she felt a hand press over her mouth. She shot up and tried to scream but the  
rough hand held tight muffling her screams.  
"Now, now blondie shush I ain't gonna hurt ya. I'm gonna to remove my hand you scream you'll be  
sorry." The hand released itself from Maria's mouth she turned around to see Zan.   
  
"What the hell are you doing her." Her voice was a mixture of fear and anger. Zan just smirked.   
"I'm the one that's gonna ask the questions here."  
"Who said I was going to answer." Maria said all the fear had left her voice now she was just pissed.   
  
"Well aren't you the feisty one." Zan said looking Maria up and down. That made Maria even angrier.  
  
"Who the hell do you think you are get out of my room right now." Maria said pointing to the window in  
which he obviously came in through.  
"Not a chance."  
"How the hell did you know I was here any ways."  
"In case you haven't noticed it's a pretty small town you where easy to find. You should really lock  
your window no telling who will climb through. Now you answer my questions. How the hell so you  
know my name."  
"Lucky guess." Maria said crossing her arms around her chest.  
"You want to do this the hard way fine." Zan leaned in suddenly Maria noticed how close they where  
on her bed. She could fell his breath on her neck. All of a sudden she felt being pushed back on the bed  
his lips forcefully against hers. She tried to get away put he was to strong.   
  
I didn't know Max had these muscles Maria thought running her hands over his chest. Maria couldn't  
help but like his kisses the where passionate but soft at the same time she felt herself loosening up  
against her will that's when the images started.  
  
*Flash*  
Him emerging from his pod.  
*Flash*   
Him at around ten stealing food.  
*Flash*  
Him fighting with Vilandra and Rath.  
*Flash*  
Protecting Tess like a sister against the others.  
*Flash*   
Seeing Nicholas for the first time mistrust feeling him.  
*Flash*  
Them pushing him in front of a truck. Them running away. Him healing himself.  
*Flash*  
Him placing his finger on the map. Him picking Capeside.  
*Flash*  
Him settling down here finally feeling himself being at some sort of peace.  
*Flash*  
The fear that ran through him at the sound of his name. Him looking at her.  
*Flash*  
Him sneaking in her room watching her sleep. Him thinking she was a babe.  
*End Of Flashes*  
  
Zan pulled away from Maria. Maria took deep breathes it felt as though they had all been sucked out of  
her. She shall his life his fear his anger every thing. It was a safe bet he shall hers to.  
  
He looked at her. Maria was still laying down on the bed her lips puffy from the intense make out. He  
was sitting next to her looking down at her.  
  
"So your Raths bitch."  
Maria shot up anger filling her. "One I am nobodies "Bitch" Second you have no right to kiss me like  
that and if you do it again you'll be a different gender. Finally I'm not with Rath I'm with Michael." She  
said poking him in the chest.  
  
"Alright, alright chill out babe."  
"Hey why don't you have a New York accent?" Maria thought out of the blue.  
'Hey wasn't she about ready to attack me two seconds ago. God earth women are weird.'  
"Maria are you all right?" Grams yelled from up the stairs.  
"I'm fine I was just listening to the radio."  
"Alright supper starts in a half and hour."  
"Ok Grams."  
"You covered for me why?" Zan asked looking confused.  
"Look for some reason I don't know why I fell the need to protect you maybe it's because you have  
Max's face I don't know just don't try any thing or I'll get the podsquad in a second got it."  
"Yeah I got it I got it look I better go. You aren't going to tell them?"  
"No just don't try anything ok."  
"I got to go." Zan practically jumped out the window. 'What the hell is wrong with me I know look at  
her and I turn into some sort of pansy god. So my dupe knocked up Ava no knocked up Tess. Was  
Ava going to betray us too? Maybe I'll pay 'Ria a visit tomorrow and talk about it.' "Chris ran down  
the road.  
  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Great what have I gotten into now. Maria put her head in her hands. This was happening WAY to fast.  
Why did he let me see himself I mean it took Michael forever to let me do that. Maybe he's more like  
Max than we thought. I won't tell the Roz Cause just yet I'll wait and see what he does. They have  
enough problems without them having to worry about that. God I hope I'm doing the right thing.  
  
Maria started putting her stuff up fifteen minutes later all her stuff was put away or hanged up. Her  
picture where on the desk. Her make up and such where on the dresser so she could look at herself in  
the mirror considering she didn't know where the bathroom was.   
Maria looked at her pictures one was of her and her mom. Right next to it was one with Liz they where  
in their crashdown uniforms and making peace signs at the camera. The next one was of her, her mom   
and Sean at the house, Liz had taken the shot. The next one was of her as a little girl laying on the  
ground with her dalmatian puppy licking her face and she was laughing her head off. Her dads feet  
where in the picture it was the only picture she had of him. She looked at the next one it was her and  
the aliens at the crashdown counter. Michael had his usual grump face on. The next one was of just her  
and Michael she was in his lap on the couch of his apartment he was smiling in that one. The next was  
of the whole gang the Sheriff, Alex, and even Tess included. There was one of just her Liz and Alex  
they where smiling and all on the floor they had just been in a tickle war when this was taken they all  
huge smiles on their faces. The last one was of just her and Alex. She was in his lap looking up in his  
face and he was looking down at hers the where smiling.   
  
Maria felt as the tears started rolling down her cheeks. She quickly wiped them off and looked at  
herself in the mirror when she though she looked presentable she went downstairs to meet the rest of  
the people she would be living with.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Authors Note: I don't think that was very good but tell me what you think. I DO NOT KNOW if this is  
going to be a UC story I was kinda thinking maybe a little Pacey and Maria though I don't know tell  
me what you think, also if I get enough review I'll post one maybe two chapters each day ok well later  
days  
-wiccaeyes 


	3. cry a tear or two

Title: Desert Meets The Creek  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: Dawson's Creek crossover  
  
Disclaimer: Roses are red violets are blue I don't own do please don't sue  
  
Authors Note: Due to all the review to chapter 2 I've decided to get the next chapter out now so  
please continue to review it means the world. Also Pacey will be in it soon he's my favorite to. ^-^  
Oh in the end most likely count on M&M. Well on with the show.  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Maria walked down the stairs. 'What the hell just happened. He kissed me to get a connection. He  
didn't have to kiss me that dirty son of a...'  
  
"Maria come in here I would like you to meet the rest of your house mates." Maria lost her train of  
thought when she finished climbing the last couple of stairs and walked into the kitchen. Inside she shall  
a medium height blonde girl she had slightly curly hair like Maria. Next to her was a muscled young guy.  
He had deep soulful eyes and black hair. 'Why are all the cute human guys gay' Maria thought. 'Ok  
they aren't all gay but still.'  
  
"Hi I'm Jack." He smiled and reached a hand out Maria took it and gave it a slight shake.  
  
"I'm Maria." She turned to Jennifer and took her hand.  
  
"Hey I'm Jen your cuz." She said shaking Maria's hand then stuffing her hands into her pockets.  
"Why don't we sit down and eat before it gets cold." Audrey said trying to break some of the awkward  
silence. Everyone sat down and just looked at each other not knowing what to say.  
  
"I know this isn't much and I'm not sure what you like but..."  
"Oh no Grams this is great a lot more that I usually have." Maria said looking at the table of homemade  
food. Audrey had fixed mashed potatoes, gravy, corn, green beans, and fried chicken, and she could  
see the apple pie on the cooling rack.  
  
"Oh well it was nothing. What do you and your mother usually have?"  
"Well normally I just eat whatever's left over at the Crashdown I don't like to eat alone. If my mom is  
home we usually just have pizza or whatever else we can dig up in the frig." Maria said putting some  
green beans on her plate.  
  
"What do you mean you don't like to eat alone isn't your mother" there or Sean." Audrey said.  
  
"Oh well I don't really know where Sean is. My mom is always at some convention or another so I  
don't see her that much."  
  
"Don't I know the feeling." Jennifer muttered under her breath.  
"Well what about your dad?" Jack asked she hadn't mentioned him.  
"He left when I was seven so I really don't know where he is." Maria said looking down at her plate  
like it was the most interesting thing in the world.  
  
"Oh, um sorry." That was the end of conversation. After desert Maria went straight up stairs not  
wanting any more awkward moments. She finally found the bathroom it was two doors down from  
hers.  
  
Maria went back to her room and shut the door and locked the window and pulled the curtain over it.  
"Don't need any more visits tonight." Maria muttered under her breath. She sat down at her desk and  
looked at her picture. She was already home sick. Dinner had been a complete disaster. I have a  
potentially evil alien running around which I can't tell the others about. Maria felt the tear falling down  
her face.  
  
'Dammit why do I have to be so emotional. I'm a Teflon babe.' Maria thought angrily wiping the tears  
away only to be replaced by more. Maria threw her hands down in defeat.   
  
Knock. Knock. Knock.  
  
Maria turned around from her chair and looked at the door. She forced herself to start crying and  
wiped away the last tears. She looked in the mirror real quick the called out. "Come in."   
  
Jennifer walked in. "Hey, I'm sorry about dinner I'm not making you feel to welcome huh?" She said  
sitting down on the bed.  
"You're fine it's not like you've been mean or anything." Maria said cracking one of her 80 bolt smiles.   
Jennifer couldn't help but smile also. "Look I just came in here to say I know what's like to be sent  
away from your family to here in a town where you don't know anybody."  
"You do huh?"   
"You have no idea."  
"Well tell me."  
  
"Over the next two hours the talked about their lives (minus the aliens). Finally they heard a tap at the  
door.  
"Come in" Both girls yelled together. Jack walked in with a big smile on his face.   
"Here you guys are."  
"Hey Jack come sit down." Jen said patting the spot on the bed next to her. He sat down.  
"Hey Maria I'm sorry about what I said at dinner."  
"Chill you didn't know. Now Jen can fill you in on my life story outside my room because frankly the  
time zone change and the travel is catching up to me so out." Maria said pointing to the door already  
getting in the bed.  
  
"Yes your majesty." Jack said while he and Jen walked out of the room bowing.   
Maria just smirked. "Don't you know it."  
  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Maria walked down stairs. Maybe it was the sea water or something but Maria didn't care she looked  
good. Her skin seemed smoother and her hair softer yet more full. She was wearing a short dark blue  
jean skirt and a red short sleeve t-shirt that clung tightly to her body. Black combat boots completed  
the look that and the black choker with a blue/green jewel in the middle that accented her eyes she  
looked hot. Maybe even Isabel material. Then again why push your luck.   
  
"Good morning Maria." Audrey said looking up from her coffee her eyes looking over her outfit.  
"Interesting outfit."   
  
"Oh I like the boots." Jen said walking into the kitchen followed by Jack.  
"You think it will be ok make a good impression."   
"It will make an impression alright." Jack said picking up a piece of toast. Jen just smacked him in the  
stomach.  
  
"Ignore him. My dear Maria you will hold all the guys of this pitiful town at your mercy."  
"Jennifer don't talk like that and try to show some school sprit." Audrey said sternly before cracking a  
smile.  
  
"Yeah trust me Maria you will be fine. If your not we can always ask the aliens of Roswell to come and  
take you back." Jack said everyone one started laughing.  
  
'He was only kidding come on girl lighten up.' Maria thought giving a small laugh.   
  
"Come on you guys don't want to be late your first day of school now do you come on get going."  
Grams said ushering them all out.   
  
  
********************At School**********************  
  
"So you ready Maria?" Jack asked looking over at Maria. They had arrived at school and where about  
to go in.  
"Yeah I'm fine just peachy." Maria said looking at her schedule. Come on girl this isn't like it's the first  
day I've ever been to school.  
"Well you have in classes with us?" Jen asked as they started walking into the school.   
"Well I have the first one with you Jen the last hour with Jack and then we all have lunch together  
besides that it looks like I'm all alone."   
"Don't worry we'll find members of the gang in each of your classes you'll be ok."  
"Yeah like I'm worried." Maria said finding her locker and putting her stuff in it. Jen just rolled her eyes.  
"Just hurry up so we aren't late."   
Maria shut her locker and they made there way to the first class. "Look over there that's Dawson.  
Come lets go over there." Jen practically dragged Maria over to the two seat next to Dawson.   
  
"Hey Jen. Oh you must be Maria right well welcome to Capeside. Hey where are you from again?"  
"Roswell, New Mexico." Maria said organizing her books around her desk. Who knows maybe I'll  
pass all my classes this year.   
"Roswell huh well know any aliens?" Dawson asked jokingly.  
"I dated one." Maria said in a serious tone before breaking into a smile.  
"Hey Dawson what do ya got next?" Jen asked.  
"Um this is Language arts then I have Math."  
"Great Maria isn't that what you have?"  
"Yeah."  
"So Dawson could you show Maria around and hook her up with whoever is in her next class."  
"No Problem."  
  
*****************************************  
  
"Finally Lunch my favorite subject." Maria said sitting down next to Jack.   
"My kind of girl. Good job dragging her here." Pacey said sitting down across from Maria. "Hey I'm  
Pacey."  
"Maria."  
"So Maria you getting to your classes ok?" Jack asked unwrapping his sandwich.  
"Yeah I got L.A. with Jen then Math with Dawson then PE/Heath with Joey and now I'm here."  
"What do you got next?" Jack asked taking a bite of his sandwich."  
"That would be science then art then choir and last but not least history."  
"Well I got science next hour to so I can show you around." Pacey said biting into his frozen pizza.   
"That'd be great."  
"I can take you back with me to art." Joey said sliding in next to Pacey and giving him a peck on the  
cheek.  
"Then choir me." Andie said sliding on the other side of Jack."  
"Then you get me to finish your day lucky girl." Jack said wrapping his arms around her.  
"Oh joy."  
  
Ten minutes later.  
  
"There's the bell come on Maria on to the wonderful world of science." Maria just snickered.  
"I love this girl." Pacey said with a smile.  
"Well come on lover boy lets get going."  
  
Ten minutes later.  
  
"This is so boring." Maria said putting her head in her hand.  
"Tell me about it." Pacey said just laying his head on the table.   
"Is she even speaking English I can't seem to process the words." Maria said shaking her head. She  
and Pacey where sitting in the back.  
"Why are all teachers mindless drones?" Maria asked dropping her pencil in defeat. If she couldn't  
understand then why bother with notes.  
  
"Not all teachers are. In fact some of them are wild animals."  
"Oh yeah how would you know?"  
"Had an affair with one." Pacey said picking his head up.  
"Are you serious."  
"Would I lie to you."  
"I've heard of extra-curricular activities but that's nuts." Maria said with a smirk.  
"You know that's on class I passed in." Maria just smacked him in the stomach.  
"Hey be careful or I'll tell the teacher."  
"Oh I'm sure you will. You know I never thought of you and Mr. Benson as a couple but then again I  
see those side glances he has been giving you."   
"Oh that's it." Pacey reached over and started tickling her. Maria burst out a laugh.  
"Mrs. DeLuca would you like to tell us what's so funny?"  
"Nothing sir sorry." Maria bent her head to try to hide the huge smile on her face.  
"Just be sure it doesn't happen again." Pacey was trying to muffle the laughs forming in his throat.  
"You think that was funny oh this is war come over tonight and we'll finish this."   
"But Maria I have a girlfriend." He said his eyes bulging out and a smirk on his face.  
"Oh trust me when I'm through with you you'll need a boyfriend." Maria said smirking right back.  
  
  
********************That night*********************  
  
"Quit it Quit it please." Maria said giggling. She and Pacey where in here room tickling each other to  
death.  
  
"I can't breath. I can't breath." Maria gasped out trying to curl up in a ball to warn away his tickling  
fingers.   
"Alright I won I am king." Pace said standing up and lifting his arms in the air.  
"You wish." Maria said as she knocked Pacey down and started tickling his stomach. She stood up.  
"I am queen." Maria plopped back down on the bed exhausted. They where both breathing heavily.   
"Want t go another round?" Pacey asked reaching for her stomach.   
"No, No , No back away from the stomach." Maria said mocking a police man.  
"You know my brothers a police man."  
"Really?"  
"Yep you betcha."  
"Figures you'd have a cop for a brother."  
"Why do you say that?"  
"No offense Pacey but you're a trouble maker. You would to any thing to define your folks."  
"That's pretty much true. But the pure virgin Mary wouldn't know anything about that."  
Maria just snickered. "Yeah that's likely."  
"Oh do you mean to tell me you've got biblical with someone." Pacey said putting his head on his hands  
and looking at her with a shocked expression.  
"Very funny Pacey and yes I have."  
"What happened to him?"  
"He's in Roswell awaiting my call."  
"Oh you're still together."  
"Well yes and no it's complicated."   
"Well I better get going, wouldn't want my folks to actually worry about me or anything."  
"I know the feeling. See ya tomorrow Pacey."  
"See ya tomorrow Maria."  
  
Maria watched as Pacey left through her window then she turned to her phone. She picked it up and  
dialed the number. Please be there please be there.  
  
"Hello." was barely audible it sounded more like a grunt.  
"Michael it's me Maria."  
"Maria oh god how are you I mean are you getting along ok?"   
"Wow look who's Mr. Talkative what has Isabel done to you. Well in all seriousness I'm fine made a  
lot of new friends. How's everybody down there any closer to max's son."  
"Well no but people are ok they miss like you wouldn't believe you really do bring are sprits up you  
know. God I sound like Maxwell." Maria just laughed a little feeling the first tears fall.  
"I miss you Maria. I think of you all the time. You know Maria I can still smell on my pillows where you  
where. I love you Maria."  
"I love you too spaceboy." Maria chocked out through the tears.  
"Oh baby don't cry you know how much I hate when you do that. Don't worry Thanksgiving and  
Christmas break is just around the corner we are all going to come down and surround you. Don't be  
surprised if we drag you back to Roswell. Hey and look on the bright side at least you don't have any  
alien problems."   
"Yeah." She hadn't seen Zan all day that was a good sign I guess.  
"You know this is just wrong I'm the one supposed to give one word responses and you're the one  
that's supposed to talk my head off."  
"I'm sorry I just miss you so much and I miss the sound of your voice Michael."  
"I miss your to baby. Look I'm sorry but I have to go I promise to call you as soon as I can. I love you  
earthgirl."  
"I love you spaceboy bye."   
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Authors note: a sap chapter ha ha well what did you think please tell me and if you want to review and  
not have everyone see it then e-mail me at akaalien@hotmail.com otherwise review please well later  
days  
-wiccaeyes  



	4. rip

Title: Desert Meets the Creek  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: Dawson Creek Crossover  
  
Dedication: Once again I must dedicate this to Emma who e-mailed me and gave me input on the  
direction I wanted to take this story. YOU ROCK!!  
  
Authors Note: To clear any confusion I caused Pacey is with Joey, Dawson knows he's gotten over  
himself with Pacey's sister. Well on with the show.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 4~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Thank god it's Saturday." Maria mumbled against her pillow. She had been in Capeside a week.   
  
"Morning sunshine" Pacey said as he entered the room.  
"Bite me." Maria said still trying to wake up and the sun was beating directly in her eyes.  
"Oh someone sure is happy." Pacey said sitting down on her bed.  
"Why the hell are you here so early I thought we where night people. Have you betrayed the sacred  
religion of sleeping in." Maria said rubbing her eyes and sitting up.  
"Hate to break it to you hon but it's 2 pm."  
"WHAT??" Maria screeched jumping out of bed and grabbing her clothes. "Give me five minutes."  
Maria practically ran out of the room. Pacey just shook his head and chuckled. If she didn't hurry she'd  
be late for work at Dawson's Moms restaurant.  
"I'm ready." Maria said at the door she was wearing her uniform and had her hair in a messy bun. "Lets  
go."  
  
Outside the restaurant.  
  
"Thank you so much Pace you saved me hide." Maria said kissing his cheek.   
"Any time doll. Hey are we still having popcorn and movies at your place tonight?"  
"You betcha I'll get the movies."   
"If you get the snacks." Pacey finished for her. She blew him another kiss and dashed inside.   
  
  
"I'm sorry I'm late Jen."  
"Don't sweat it. Your late by two minutes I'll let it pass this time." Jen said in mock seriousness. "Take  
table number four would ya."  
"No prob."   
  
Maria walked up to table four putting her apron on and pulling out her notepad.   
"What can I get you today?" She asked the costumer without looking up.  
"Top secret F.B.I. files and a date with you." Chris (a.k.a. Zan) said looking up at Maria.  
"Ha, Ha very cute." Maria said getting frustrated. "What would you like to eat."  
"I'll have the special and a cherry coke don't forget the tabasco sauce."  
"Coming right up." Maria said not even bothering to put on a fake smile. Suddenly she felt his hand on  
her arm.  
"Why don't you go out with me."  
"I have a boyfriend." Maria said getting more annoyed by the minute.  
"Who said we had to be boyfriend and girlfriend I was just implying we hang out unless you want.."  
"I don't. Why do you want to hang out with me?" Maria said looking at him suspiciously.  
"Look no one knows about my secret but you. You took care and helped the aliens in Roswell I  
thought we could hang out talk about stuff unworldly considering I can't talk to anybody else."  
"Look I meet the other dupes and they're less than nice. In fact they're back stabbing pricks so give  
me one reason why I should help you." Maria said putting her hands on her hips.  
"Cause I've never had anyone I could trust but I want to. So will you just talk to me." Maria looked at  
his chocolate doe eyes. He had that innocent look Max does.  
  
"Look come over Sunday at noon we can talk ok right now I have to get back to work.:" Maria said  
walking off she looked back to see that puppy dog grin Max always has when ever he's around Liz.   
  
'How the hell am I going to get out of this one?'  
  
  
  
**************************************************  
  
Maria and Pacey where in Maria's room pigging out on junk food when Maria asked him.  
  
"Pacey What do you do if there's someone you don't trust shouldn't trust but you said you'd trust  
them. You only said it because there doubles are your friend but the other doubles are bad news so  
does this mean he is too or..."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Pacey asked with a bewildered expression.  
  
"Well online I shall this story test if you will on what would you do and I was wondering how you'd  
handle it."  
"Ok tell me the story."  
  
"Ok say you are really great friends with this group of kids but they're different say like they're aliens.  
Ok say they where cloned from these aliens they where in a past life. Except they cloned the past life  
person twice. Are you following me?"  
"I think so just go on."  
"Ok so you're close to this on set what happens if you meet the other set except minus one because  
they killed him or her and the rest of them are evil I mean jerks. So you escape them but later on you  
find out the one they supposedly killed they didn't and he was alive. Should you trust them considering  
the others or should you trust him because he said he's changed or trust him because of the fact he's  
like your friend. Should you tell the other set even though he or she asked you not to or.."  
  
"Wow Maria take a breath. I really don't know what I do. I'd trust him but not because the other ones  
where dangerous so. Alright I wouldn't tell the others cause you'd want him or her to trust you.  
Considering the others I would trust him but not completely just watch out."  
  
"Thanks Pacey."  
"Any time babe. Hey 'Ria just a question but who is that guy with the guitar in the picture."  
"Oh um that was my best friend Alex."  
"Was, what happened you guys get into a fight or something?"  
"Um no he was murdered by the girl in the other picture the one with the blond curly hair like mine. Um  
her name was Tess." Maria said trying to hold back the tears stinging her eyes.  
"Oh babe I'm sorry." Pacey said pulling Maria to his chest.  
"You know you remind me of him. Always a goof but always serious. Thanks."   
"No problem just remember I'm here ok baby I'm here. I hate to leave you but I have to get going ok.  
I'll see you tomorrow ok."  
"Ok Pacey I'll see you tomorrow." Maria said as Pacey walked out the door. She gathered up the  
food and threw it away. She then crawled into bed not bothering to change into her nightgown. Maria  
quickly fell asleep.  
  
  
********************************************  
  
"Hey rise and shine sweetie." Maria jumped up at the sound of a male voice. It didn't sound like Jack  
or Pacey. Maria opened her eyes.  
"Zan what the hell are you doing in my room again at... Seven am SEVEN AM you woke me up when  
it's still morning haven't you ever heard of sleeping in." Maria said pulling her cover over her head.  
  
"Ah, ah, ah blondie tell me are you in or not."  
"I'll talk but I have right to cancel this at any point in time got it mister."  
"Got it well start talking."  
  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
"So Ava was going to betray us huh. Figures." Zan said laying back on her chair.  
  
"So you think Ava would be just like Tess?"   
"Yeah I do. Conniving little trap."  
"Yep sounds like Tess. It figures to I mean I was just starting to like her to."  
"Yeah well goes to show you trust your first instincts. Only way to survive."  
"I highly doubt that."  
"Oh really?"  
Yeah really."  
"Yeah and that's why your friend is six feet under."  
"How dare you. Get the hell out of here now." Maria said bolting upright and walked across the room  
trying to get as far away from him as she could.  
  
"Look I didn't mean it like that I'm sorry."  
"Just go please." Maria said avoiding his eyes.  
"Alright I'll go come to me when you're ready ok. I'm really sorry." Zan said climbing out the window.  
  
Maria walked back to her desk and sat in the chair just processing all the thought they had. Well  
nothing that could hurt the Roz. Cause anyway. Tess looked at her pictures she grabbed the one with  
Tess in them took them out of the frame and started to rip her heads off. She yanked open the desk  
drawer to reveal more pictures she went through them and tore off Tess on everyone she was one.  
Finally only one remain. It was of her and Alex they where at the Crashdown They where facing each  
other in the middle in the background stood Tess at the door. She took a pair of sisiors and ripped her  
body out leaving the picture only connected by the top and bottom.   
  
Maria looked at all the ripped and torn pictures and picked up the one of her and Alex with the guitar  
holding it by her heart she fell down on the bed and started crying.  
  
"Hey Maria are you up.." Jack stopped short at the door and looked around at the mess and her crying  
figure on the bed.  
  
"Maria what the hell happened?"  
  
"I kinda just had a meltdown don't worry I'll clean it up." Maria said getting out of bed and kneeling on  
the floor to pick up the pieces of paper.  
  
"Here let me help." Jack said bending down to help pick up the pictures.  
  
"No Jack don't I can do it on my own." Maria said picking up the pieces of Tess and throwing them  
away and putting the rest in her desk drawer.  
  
"Are you sure you're ok Maria." Jack asked still kneeling down.  
"No Jack I'm not I don't know what's wrong with me. I need help Jack I'm so confused and I don't  
know what to do." Maria said falling next to Jack.  
  
Jack wrapped his arms around her. "I think you need a break. Your friends will be here in a month ok  
sweetie. Why don't you me and the gang have a mini vaction. We all want to get out of here it's the  
perfect excuse what do ya say."  
  
"I'd like that thank Jack." Maria said snuggling next to Jacks chest. Maria looked up. "I have an idea  
how about Witch Island."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Authors Note: Hey in the next chapter trouble followed by the Roswell Gangs visit. I'll only post it if I  
get some reviews so please review. Flames accepted. Well Later days  
-wiccaeyes 


	5. haunted for life

Title: Desert Meets the Creek  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: Dawson Creek Crossover  
  
Authors Note: Hi ya people if you didn't see the Witch Island episode you may be a little lost but I  
think you'll be fine this chapter is VERY important so please read. Also I know this is short it will be  
longer next time and the Roswell Gang will make its appearance next chapter I promise. And please  
review even if you have before I would like to try to get fifty so please help and tell me what I can do to  
make it better well on with the show  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 5~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What's the deal with this place any ways that has got you guys so freaked out?" Maria said as they  
road across on the boat to the Island where the "witches" where.  
  
"Lets just say last time we came here we had a freaky experience." Jen said looking at all their stuff.  
  
"Yeah but this time you have me and Maria to hold your hands." Jack said patting Jen on the head.  
  
"You laugh now but wait until this is over." Dawson said.  
"I don't know about you guys but I'm not sleeping in the church." Joey said folding her hands together.  
"Oh come on it would be so neat please." Maria said giving her best puppy dog look.  
"We'll decide that later but for right now we need to get off the boat." Pacey said steeping onto the  
dock and lifting the bags up.   
  
  
They finally got their stuff organized and went into the gift shop.   
  
"I agree with Maria I think we should sleep in the church." Dawson said checking his camera and video  
recorder.  
  
"Are you serious Dawson do you even remember what happened last time?" Joey said.  
"Yeah I do and I think we should go again and see if it happens again and what will happen if we stay  
the night even after that and besides what about are old time couple lets see if we can find him."   
  
"I can't believe you guys talked me into this AGAIN." Jen said in a whiny tone.  
"Yeah well I don't know about you but I think we should go to the church and set up before dark."  
Jack said already walking out the door.   
  
************************************************************  
  
"This is so cool hey Pace pass the chips." Maria said from her sleeping pew. This church was so cool  
and the ghost story they told about this place made it even cooler like the fact they heard a church bell  
and there was no bell. The only thing that would make this better was if Michael was holding her  
protecting her.   
  
In a way though each one of her new friends reminded her of her old friends for instance. Joey and Liz  
or how about Jen and Isabel, Jack and Kyle well except for the gay thing, then there was Dawson she  
could see the similarities to Max and Zan then there was Andie in an odd way reminded her of Tess the  
more she got to know her. She had been avoiding Andie a lot lately. Finally Pacey reminded her of  
Alex well except for the fact that Alex was a nerd and Pace is a slacker. He had Alex goofy personality  
and Michael's school habits.   
  
"Here Maria." Pacey said throwing her a bag of barbecue chips.   
"So when do the ghosts come out?" Maria said opening the bag and eating a few of the greasy delights.  
  
"Ha, ha, ha well last time it happened around eleven it's ten thirty now."  
"Well I don't think it will happen this time because we didn't inform the gift shop lady we would be  
here like last time. I still think it was her doing." Joey said unrolling her sleeping bag.  
"Yeah well we'll find out tonight." Jack said adjusting his lantern so the light covered more area.  
  
"That's odd." Maria said out loud looking around the church at the candles.  
  
"What is?" Dawson said turning his camera to tape Maria.  
"No sounds. Not one bug by the light not one on the floor. No crickets I mean this is by water so there  
should be lots. No birds no lighting bugs not even wind there is nothing. It's like they're all staying  
away. Like they know something we don't." Maria paused then looked at Dawson, Joey, Jen, and  
Pacey. "Or do."  
  
Everyone was silent trying to hear any sound what so that they could prove her wrong but there was  
nothing not a sound at all.   
  
"Ok this is way to creepy." Jen said standing up and walking around trying to make as much noise as  
possible.  
  
"Didn't mean to scare you." Maria said sheepishly.  
"It's not just that what you said is true it's just the way you said t the look on your face. It was like to us  
you where staring at nothing but you looked like you where seeing something we couldn't. Then there's  
the fact that you're right. What time is it." Jen said sounding more worried. It was creepy enough the  
first time but this is just way to weird.  
  
"It's ten fifty-nine." Dawson said slowly.  
"Oh god oh god." Jen just chanted. 'Why did I agree to this why?'  
"We got ten seconds" Everyone held their breath  
"Nine seconds....  
  
eight seconds.....  
  
seven seconds.....   
  
six seconds......  
  
five seconds.....  
  
four seconds....  
  
three seconds.....  
  
two seconds.....  
  
Eleven o'clock." Dawson said in a whisper.  
  
Jen just breathed out. "Thank god."  
  
As soon as the words escaped her mouth the wind picked up almost like it was shaking the church.  
The bugs all sounded at once chirping so loudly it hurt.  
  
"What's happening?" Maria screamed over the sound.  
  
The bugs stopped cold along with the wind all was deathly quiet.  
  
Everyone stood still fearing what would happen if they moved.   
  
Maria stood up and walked to the nearest window and looked out at the black woods.  
  
All of a sudden a figure stood in front of the window it's outline in black and it's face a dead white  
against the black before it disappeared out into the black night.  
  
Maria fell back against the pew the hard wood breaking her fall.  
  
  
  
Ava.   
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  



	6. come come please come

Title: Desert Meets the Creek  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: Dawson Creek Crossover  
  
Disclaimer: Roses are red violets are blue I don't own so please don't sue  
  
Authors Note: Sorry this took so long I had it done but my computer erased but I think this version is  
better. We are winding down to the last chapters but not yet so hold on. Please review flames accepted  
well on with the show!!  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 6~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Maria fell against her bed. They had gotten back this morning and she was home alone.   
They had stayed the night and nothing else had happened. She would know she stayed up the whole  
night staring out the window.   
'Well at least I know I'm not insane the others shall it too.'   
It was Ava right down to the dyed hair. The problem is whether or not she's evil like Tess or good.  
Should I ask Liz and Michael for help or handle this on my own.  
  
"Hey babe you called." Zan said climbing in the window and plopping down on her desk chair.   
  
"Look I got some news Ava's in town."  
"WHAT??" Zan shouted shooting up from his chair. "When the hell did you see her?"  
  
"On my camping trip she was on the outside of the window we all shall her face."  
"God. I have to get out of here now."  
"Zan wait you can't leave she knows who I am you can't leave me here to handle her by myself."  
  
"Sorry doll face but where Ava is Lonnie and Rath are soon to follow and the skins after them."  
"That's why I need you to help me please. Just tell about Ava is she like Tess did she know about the  
deal was she going to double cross us?"  
  
"I don't know ok I don't know. She didn't seem the type that would do that but I guess you didn't  
expect Tess to either. Look I'm not worried about Ava. Tess finished the master plan so Ava is useless  
it's the others I'm worried about. So it's nice knowing you adios."   
  
Zan started out the window.  
"Fine quit like the coward you are I guess I'll have to get the REAL alien king to help me."  
Zan stopped dead in his tracks.  
"You think Maxie waxie is a bigger man then me." Zan said climbing right back through the window to  
face her.  
Maria looked him up and down crossing her arms over her chest.  
"I don't think."   
"Well guess what I'm staying and dealing with them with you so get used to it blondie." Zan said  
standing up straight.  
Maria just smirked.  
"You just tricked me didn't you." Zan said shaking his head. Maria went up and kissed his cheek.  
"What can I say all you aliens have egos the size of this galaxy your easy to manipulate. I'll call you later  
with a plan. Buh bye." With that Maria walked out of her room shutting the door behind her.  
  
  
  
******************************************************************  
  
"Crashdown Cafe this is Liz speaking how may I help you."  
  
"I'll have two humans one former sheriff and three cranky aliens to go. By chance do you deliver?"  
"Maria is that you. Oh god I've missed you so much."  
"I've missed you to Liz."  
"Why do you need us in Capeside is something wrong?"  
"Ava."  
"We're on are way."  
  
****************************************************************  
Liz hung up the phone and headed straight to the booth where the aliens plus Kyle and the sheriff  
where. Michael had the day off today.  
  
"We're going to Capeside pack your stuff and meet me here in an hour."  
  
"Is something wrong?" Max asked worried Liz looked like she had seen a ghost.  
"What happened to Maria?" Michael asked not liking her look.  
  
Liz looked everyone in the eye. "Ava's in Capeside.  
  
"We'll meet in a half an hour Sheriff if you still have a gun bring it and where taking your car considering  
the jeep is not in use." Isabel said sliding out the booth and heading out the door with everyone  
following her lead.  
  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
"Potters B&B this is Joey speaking how may I help you."  
"Hey Joe look I need to reserve three rooms with two beds in each I'm paying for it so don't worry."  
"Maria is that you. Geez slow down girl when do you need these rooms."  
"For tomorrow and I don't know how long."  
"Well lucky for you this is a slow month. You got the rooms and we have some cots we set up."  
"Thanks girl you're a doll."  
"Hey Maria who is this for any ways?"  
"My friends from Roswell. Bye Joey."  
"Bye."  
  
******************************************************************  
  
"Hi is Chris home?"  
"This is him."  
"Oh hey Zan look I got reinforcements from Roswell coming incase the skins or whoever come. I think  
first we need to find and confront Ava."  
"Yeah I kinda figured that."  
"Well good for you ." Maria said sarcastically.   
"Look I'll see you tomorrow ok and look Maria if Ava shows up call me ok."  
"You got it Spock."  
"Spock? God do you have to make nicknames for all of us."  
"Yep pretty much oh and don't provoke Michael ok he's not Rath."  
"Oh don't worry I wont besides we have one thing in common. I can't wait to find out his thought on  
kissing you compared to mine."  
"Do you want your balls blown off?" Maria said rolling her eyes.  
"Any thing for you darlin."  
"Ha, ha did you just call me darlin?"  
"Yep well got to go babe."  
"Why does everyone keep calling me babe I'm not pork you know." Zan just laughed and hung up.   
  
  
Maria hung up the phone and shook her head she'll deal with Michael and the others when the time  
came. The last thing I need is to get ina fight with them.  
  
Maria stepped out of her room and downstairs where supper was ready.  
  
"Hey Maria long time no see."  
"Ha, ha, ha Jack I'll have you know I was making very important phone calls."  
"To who dear." Audrey said as everyone sat down.  
"Well my friends from Roswell are coming down for a few days."  
"What about school?" Audrey said fixing her bun.  
"Well they needed a break and their parents didn't mind as long as they make up the homework."  
'God when did I become such a great liar?'  
  
"Oh well that's nice."  
"Yeah I can't wait to show them around and hang out with them." Jen said taking a drink of her tea.  
'Oh god what if these guys find out or get hurt DAMMIT why didn't I think of that.' It was all Maria  
could do not to bash her head against the table.  
  
"Yeah that will be great."  
"You will do no such thing Jennifer or you Jack. Unless it's after school but during the day you both will  
attend school. Maria you may spend the day with your friends and make up your school work. ONLY  
this time. I will not let you again unless you give me further notice understand."  
  
"Yes thank you." Maria jumped up from the table and went to hold her grandmother.  
Not only did she let Maria out of school but she insured the others some sort of safety during the day.  
God grandmothers where great.  
  
Tomorrow she would deal with Ava and the fact that she hid the fact about Zan being alive. Then she'd  
deal with the other aliens out there. God help her.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  



	7. I got something to tell you

Title: Desert Meets the Creek  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: Dawson Creek Crossover  
  
Disclaimer: Roses are red violets are blue I don't own so please don't sue  
  
Authors Note: So sorry this took so long to put out I've been really busy because of band and I will be  
for two weeks (before school even starts *yuck* :) But I will try to get the chapters out as soon as  
possible so please be patient. Ok as always please review it makes me want to get the next chapter out  
sooner flames accepted. Now on with the show!  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`Chapter 7~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"There coming today they're coming today." Maria said bouncing up and down in the kitchen.  
  
"Well some ones happy." Jack said sarcastically. Jen just rolled her eyes and Maria stuck her tongue  
out at people.  
  
Sure she hadn't been as hyper her as in Roswell but she still was bubbly Maria.  
  
"When are they going to get here." Jen said pouring herself a glass of orange juice.  
  
"I honestly have no clue but probably real soon." Maria said calming down a little.  
  
"Are you going to school or just staying here?" Jack asked grabbing his backpack and handing Jen  
hers.   
  
"Actually I'm going to hang out at the B&B they called again last night and I told them that's where I'll  
be."  
  
"Alright well I want to meet them as soon as possible ok? Hey any of the guys cute." Jen asked taking  
her backpack from Jack and slinging it over her shoulder.  
  
"Well they all are but only one is up for the taking."  
  
"Oh really what's he like."  
  
"Blond all star Jock. Mostly into football."  
"Oh dangerous territory I already learned my lesson on that." Jen said putting her glass in the sink.  
"Oh Kyle's cool you can trust him. And if he breaks your heart I'll turn him into a different gender."  
Maria said walking outside.  
  
"Hey how are getting to the B&B it's to far to walk." Jack said opening the car door.  
"Do you think you could take me?"  
"Yeah hop in."   
  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Maria closed the book she was reading and looked around. She was sitting on one of the outside chairs  
over looking the lake. It was 9 o'clock and Maria was starting to get impatient.   
  
"You need anything sweetie?" Joeys aunt called from inside.  
"No I'm fine." Maria called back.  
  
"Well I need to do some things at town do you think you can watch the baby."  
"Sure no problem." Maria said standing up and walking over to her and grabbing the baby.  
  
"If your friends come just show them the room and if anybody calls you know where all the books and  
stuff are and the baby stuff is right?"  
  
"Yep I got it taken care of take as long as you need."  
"Well I might be a couple of hours is that ok. If I'm not back at 3 just have Joey take care of  
everything. I feel so bad I have to keep you here when your friends are showing up."  
  
"Don't worry about it they'll want to rest and talk for awhile any ways."  
"Ok well feel free to raid the fridge and have fun. Thanks a lot."  
  
Maria watched as she walked outside got into her car a drove off.  
  
Maria looked down at the baby in her arms.  
"Well it looks like it's you and me little man. Well you see my friends are aliens and we'll be talking a  
lot about alien stuff you wont tell will you?" Maria said he just waved his arms in the air and gurgled.   
  
"Good you are too cute you know that come on lets go out side."  
  
Maria walked back outside with the baby and sat down on the chair she was in a second ago. Maria  
placed the baby on her knee and started bouncing him up and down making silly faces at him while he  
smiled and waved his pudgy hands in the air.  
  
Maria looked up at the sound of scattering gravel. A blue ford pulled up in the drive way. Before it  
even stopped Liz jumped out of the car and ran to Maria.  
  
"Maria." Liz screamed. Maria stood up and with one arm hugged Liz. Liz held on with all her might.  
  
"Oh I missed you so much." Liz said in Maria' hair.  
  
"I missed you too chica but you're squishing the baby." Liz let go immediately and stared down at the  
baby and back to Maria.  
  
"I'm babysitting don't get any ideas I haven't been gone that long."   
  
"I know god you've changed." Liz said looking Maria over. It was true she had changed her hair was  
curlier and her skin smoother and in that green halter top and cut off jean shorts you could see it.   
  
"Liz can you hold the baby there's a alien over there I want to greet." Maria handed Liz the baby and  
started running to the group of uneasy people.   
  
Maria ran straight to Michael and hugged him as hard as she cold burring her head in his chest. He just  
twirled her around and put his face in her hair.  
  
"Oh god I've missed you space boy."  
  
"Same here pixie same here." He put her down and kissed her full on the lips.  
  
"I know you missed her and this is cute and all but we want to say hello to." Isabel said sounding  
annoyed but had a smile on her face.  
  
Michael reluctantly let Maria go and she ran to everyone and gave them a hug even Jim.  
  
"Oh why don't I show you your rooms and we'll get down to business."  
  
  
  
**********************************************************  
  
"Everyone settled?" Maria asked sitting at the B&B dining room table. She had the baby in her lap and  
she was bouncing him up and down.  
  
"The rooms are great. How do you like it here?" Liz said as everyone sat down.   
  
Michael sat down next to Maria with Liz on the other side. Isabel sat on the other side of Michael with  
Kyle next to her and the Sheriff next to him. Max reluctantly sat down next to Liz. Thing still weren't  
good between them.   
  
"I'd love to talk about that with you but right now we have a problem we need to deal with." Maria  
said looking around the table.  
  
"Are you sure you shall Ava? I mean why would she be in Capeside in the first place." Isabel said  
getting straight to the point.  
  
"Look I'm going to tell you something but you have to promise not to get mad ok." Maria looked  
around the table and everybody nodded their head.  
  
"Zan is here."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
  
  
Authors Note: I know short I'm sorry I'll make it longer next time and I'll get the next part out as soon  
as I can. Please review it makes me want to get it out faster ok well later days  
-wiccaeyes 


	8. make up for lost time

Title: Desert Meets the Creek  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: Dawson Creek Crossover  
  
Disclaimer: Roses are red violets are blue I don't own so please don't sue  
  
Authors Note: I've been so busy today but I decided to go ahead and get this out. Especially since a  
certain review about my gender having to be changed if I don't continue. ha, ha, Thanks to all of you  
who have reviewed. Please review again and anyone else the more reviews I get the more determined I  
am to continue sooner so Review flames accepted. Oh special thanks for telling me Bess and  
Alexanders names I had forgot thanks for being so thoughtful. Ok on with the show.  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 8~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Zan is here?" Max asked in complete state of shock.  
  
"He can't be he's dead." Isabel said shaking her head.  
  
"Yeah then I'm just imagining a guy coming into my room at night." Maria said annoyed.  
  
"You what? He what?" Michael yelled standing up from his chair. Anger overwhelming him. Alexander  
started to cry at the angry sounds.  
  
"That didn't come out right at all."  
  
"Lets just all calm down and let Maria explain. I'm sure she has a logical explanation." Liz said calmly.  
Placing her hand on Michael's arm to get him to sit down. He just swatted her hand away and slumped  
down in the chair.  
  
"Go ahead Maria tell us what happened." The sheriff said smiling encouragingly at her.  
  
"Look Zan didn't die when Lonnie and them ran off he healed himself. He was here long before me you  
guys. When I said he climbed into my window like some other aliens I know." Maria said looking at the  
still fuming Michael. "He was there to talk. He didn't want me to tell you guys because he didn't want  
to be found out he just wants to be left alone. He asked me to trust him and I have and will. Look Ava  
is back in town and it's a safe guess the other aliens will be following her. I don't know if Ava is  
innocent but we can't be to careful. I'm sorry for not telling you but I didn't want to give him a reason  
to turn against me ok." Maria said finally taking a breath. She had finally gotten Alexander to calm  
down.  
  
"Oh Maria you poor thing." Liz said getting up to hug Maria. "You must have been so confused."   
  
"You still should have told us but I understand why you didn't look we have a problem at hand and we  
need to take care of.."  
  
"Maria I'm back. Oh I see your friends are here." Bess said walking into the kitchen with bags in her  
hand.  
  
"Here let me give you a hand." Max said getting up and taking a bag. "Me too." Liz said taking the  
other bag.  
  
"Good to see they've changed while I was gone." Maria said sarcastically. Isabel rolled her eyes and   
Michael just smirked.   
  
"Guys this is my friend Joeys aunt Bess."  
"Hi kids how are the rooms."  
  
"The are great it was so nice of you to set them up on so short notice." Liz said politely.  
  
"Just shoot me." Kyle said a look of disgust on his face. Maria burst out in giggles.  
  
"What's so funny." Liz asked looking over at the teens at the table.  
  
"Nothing Lizzie nothing just happy to see you all. Bess how come you're back so early?" Maria said  
giving Alexander back to Bess.  
  
"Oh just over estimated how long it would take me." Bess said walking into the kitchen taking the  
various items in one hand and putting them away while holding Alexander in the other.  
  
"I'll let you guys rest we'll finish this discussion tomorrow and I'll bring him over." Maria reached over  
and kissed everyone on the cheek and left.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Maria had just gotten done with supper. Now she was lying on her bed resting when she heard her  
window open. She looked over and shall Michael getting in.  
  
"Who sad you could come in?" Maria said arching her eyebrow.   
"Your room is on the second story I'm coming in." Michael said going over to the bed.  
  
"I missed you spaceboy."   
"I missed you pixie." Michael said resting his forehead on hers.  
"Your hair is spiky again I just now noticed." Maria said running her fingers through the spikes.  
"Well it was spiky when you first fell in love with me so I thought maybe this would cause you to fall in  
love with me all over again. Oh god I sound like Max." Michael said groaning.  
"Don't worry I think it's sweet. You didn't have to change your hair for me I never fell out of love with  
you. Oh god I sound like Liz." Maria groaned this time.  
They looked at each other and laughed. Maria stopped laughing.  
"Why don't we make up for lost time." Maria said grabbing his shirt and pulling him on top of her on  
the bed.  
  
"Grabby aren't we."  
"Shut up." Maria said pushing her lips against his sliding her tongue over his mouth.  
  
"How was your day today?" Michael said slightly breaking the kiss his lips still against her so every time  
he said a word they brushed against her teasingly.  
  
"Fine." Maria muttered grabbing his head and pushing it against hers.  
  
"We never talk anymore I think we need to. I mean where do we stand are we dating or just make out  
buddies." Michael said smirking against her lips.  
  
"Ha, ha cute." Maria said again kissing him again sounding more and more frustrated.  
  
"Call it pay back." Michael said finally returning the kiss.  
  
Maria pulled away from him.   
"You're right we should talk." Maria said backing away from him.  
"What?" Michael said almost pained sounding.  
  
"Well you're right we don't talk and I love to talk and since you're willing I think we should. I mean we  
can make out any time when is your next school vacation again?" Maria said smirking.  
  
"Your right no talk my mistake." Michael said grabbing her and pulling him under him kissing her hard.  
She just giggled against his lips and drew him closer.  
  
Maria stopped laughing as they deepened the kiss. Maria moaned against his lips and he did the same.  
Michael ran his hands under her shirt caressing her stomach. Neither of them heard the door open.  
  
"Maria I was wondering.... What in Heavens name is going on in here." Audrey shouted at the sight of  
her granddaughter and a young man on the bed. She wasn't even going to think why she couldn't see  
his hands. Maria jumped up causing Michael to fall off the bed.   
  
Maria tried to straighten her shirt which had ridden up due to alien hands.  
  
"Grams what's wrong?" Jennifer said running into the room Jack right behind her.   
  
Jen and Jack looked at the scene in the room. Maria was trying to regain her posture and the boy on  
the ground looked like he didn't know whether or not to stay on the ground or get up.   
  
Jen and Jack just started laughing so hard Jack fell to the floor. Jen was wiping tears from her eyes.  
They laughed even more when they shall the annoyed and aggravated look coming from the boy.  
  
"This is not funny" Grams said looking at the two. "As for you two I want an explanation and I want it  
know so down stairs you go .BOTH of you." Maria and Michael walked past her.   
  
As Michael past she grabbed his arm. "Just be glad I didn't have a newspaper."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
A/N: I had to do it I had to make a sap chapter but the next chapter the dupes meet and the trouble  
begins well later days  
-wiccaeyes  
.  



	9. suprise

Title: Desert Meets the Creek  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: Dawson Creek Crossover  
  
Disclaimer: Roses are red violets are blue I don't own so please don't sue  
  
Authors Note: Hi you guys you still reading this? Thanks I've been so busy but I managed to get this  
out. I made a small error Bess is Joeys sister sorry I'll get it right from now on. Please review flames  
accepted now on with the show!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 9~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey Michael what the hell happened to you? You look like you've been hit by a truck." Max said  
looking at his frowning friend.  
  
"I thought Maria's mom was bad." Michael said shaking his head as if to get a bad picture out of it.  
  
"What happened?" Max said even though he had a pretty good idea.  
  
"Me and Maria were making out on her bed. Her Grandma caught us and torture insured."  
Max was trying to hold back his laughter.  
  
"It's not funny Maxwell. She gave me the sex talk in front of Maria. Then the safe sex talk IN FRONT  
OF MARIA. If that wasn't enough she then threatened me and banished me from her house until  
further notice.." Michael said sternly to his laughing friend. He was getting more and more  
frustrated.  
  
"Hi guys we wanted to say goodnight. What's so funny?" Liz said walking into the room Isabel  
following her.  
  
"Michael got caught with Maria on her bed by her grandmother than got the sex talk." Max said trying  
to stop his laughing. Isabel busted out laughing and the rest, excluding Michael, laughed along with her.  
  
"GET OUT OF MY ROOM NOW." Michael roared pushing the girls out of the room and shutting the  
door. He looked over at Max who had a huge grin on his face.   
  
"One laugh one little smile and I'll have Amy give you a little talk concerning Liz." Michael said pushing  
Max against the wall. Max gave a look  
of horror and the smile slid off his face. Michael smirked and went to the bed and laid down.  
  
"It's not like it matters I have a kid and besides me and Liz aren't together." Max muttered as he lay  
down. Michael looked over at his friend.  
  
"How long do you really think that's going to last? Besides you better make a move or Zan might."  
  
"NO WAY IN HELL."  
  
***********************************************************  
  
"Good morning sunshine." Zan said climbing into Maria's room.  
"Yeah look I'm going to tell you this once and only once so listen good. One you are to behave  
meaning no fights. Two zero use of powers no except what so ever. Finally there is a girl named Liz you  
are not to look at touch or do anything to her. Especially do not talk. I was nice to a certain cousin of  
mine because he's family you on the other hand are at my mercy I don't care if you have powers. Got  
it?" Maria said walking up to him and poking him in the chest.  
  
Maria paused and looked him up and down. "You look nice." she said regarding his blue button up  
shirt and khaki pants.  
  
He looked her up and down. "You look very nice." He said looking at her red halter top and her fake  
black leather pants. "About this Liz girl you have nothing to worry about you're the only girl for me."  
He said wrapping his arm around her shoulder.  
  
Maria knocked off his arm. "Yeah well don't hold your breath on spaceboy is enough for me."  
  
"Oh I can wait for you to come to your senses." Zan said smiling slightly and batting his eye lashes.  
  
Maria just rolled her eyes. "Come on lets go we wouldn't want to be late."  
  
  
***************************************************  
  
"I still think this is a bad idea." Michael said pacing the outside porch of the Potter B&B. "I still don't  
get why Maria didn't tell us I mean what if he's dangerous I mea you shall the other dupes."  
  
"Oh god he's been with Maria to long he's actually babbling." Isabel said up from her chair raising her  
hand to him. Liz giggled and Kyle and Max chuckled. Michael just gave them an annoyed look and  
crossed his hands in a huff.   
  
  
"Hi you guys I'm here." Maria said walking up to Michael and giving him a kiss on the lips.  
She pulled back and looked at everyone.  
  
"Everyone I would like you to meet Zan." Maria said pointing to the Max look alike coming from inside  
the house.   
  
Everyone looked at him in shock. He looked at everyone with a confused look.  
  
"What? Oh I get you where expecting me to look like this." Zan said switching from his rich bad boy  
look to his street New York look including piercing and tatoos.   
  
"You know I think I like your hair longer just lose the beard." Maria said looking over at him.  
  
His beard instantly disappeared. "Anything for you babe." He said looking at her.  
  
Michael stepped forward looking ready to punch his lights out. Max grabbed his shoulder. "Chill  
Michael we want to be nice to each other become allies not kill each other. He was probably just  
kidding around." Max whispered in his ear.   
  
Zan looked around making eye contact with the Lonnie look alike and looked away. 'She's not Lonnie  
she's Isabel not Lonnie, Isabel'   
  
Zan made eye contact with the small brunette and smiled at her she turned away and blushed.  
  
"Ah so that's Liz." Zan said out loud Looking her over and nodding his head approvingly.   
  
Max lurched forward and Michael grabbed his shoulder. "Chill Maxwell we need to be nice he was  
probably joking around." Michael whispered mockingly.   
  
"Point taken." Max said before walking over to Kyle, Michael behind him.   
  
"Is it just me or is the way he's treating the girls pissing you off." Kyle said as they approached.  
  
"You have no idea." Michael muttered under his breath.  
  
They all stood there in an awkward silence.  
  
"Well um..." Maria started looking at the group.  
  
"Ok lets go right to the point either you will help me or you wont your choice. But if you will we need to  
start coming up with a plan." Zan said interrupting Maria.  
  
"Lets get one thing straight we aren't doing this for you we are doing this to keep Maria safe and if we  
even think you are going to backstab us we well kill you in a heartbeat got it." Isabel said standing up  
from the chair and walking right in front of him.  
  
"Deal."  
  
  
"Alright now that is settled why don't we go inside and come up with a plan." Liz said speaking up and  
heading in the door.  
  
"Hey Kyle where is your dad?" Max asked as they went inside.  
  
"He took Bess and the baby shopping to get them out of the house so we can be alone. He said is was  
his way of showing his thanks and that he would carry all there bags."  
  
"Oh well that's good that's one problem out of the way."  
  
"Now that we're are all in here lets think of a plan to beat them." Zan said seating down at the table.  
  
Liz stood up. "Actually I think I have an idea."  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
"Ok are we all agreed on the plan?" Max asked and looked around the table everyone shock their  
head in agreement. "All right it's settled."  
  
"Hey Bess and Jim are coming up in the drive way." Isabel said looking out the window.   
  
"Alright we'll talk again tomorrow but I have to scram see ya later." Zan said and ran out the back  
door.  
  
  
  
"I'm back." Bess called walking into the front door holding Alexander with Jim behind her hold bags in  
each arm.   
  
  
"Hey Maria." Jen called coming int he front door.  
  
"Oh hey Jen. Jen these are my friend Max, Liz, Isabel, Kyle, and my boyfriend Michael. What are you  
doing here any ways?"  
  
"Oh sorry but Grams sent me to get you. So lets go. It was nice to meet you all I hope we get to talk  
more later."  
  
"Bye guys I'll see you tomorrow." Maria said as she walked out the door after Jen.  
  
Maria shut the door and headed out to the drive way to the car.  
  
"Hey Maria."  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Was it just me or does your friend Max look a lot like Chris Wolfe?"  
  
"You have no idea."  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Maria stepped into her room. All she wanted to do was climb into bed and sleep.   
  
Maria walked over to her dresser to get her nightgown. She picked one out and looked up into the  
mirror. Maria shall a outline of a person behind her. Maria turned around but no one was there.   
  
"Is anybody there Michael Jen?" Maria asked as she started walking looking around her room.   
  
Maria's heart beat was growing faster almost like it was going to burst out of her chest. She felt the first  
trickles of sweat.   
  
Maria walked past her closet when she felt a hand go over her mouth and chest. She raised her arms to  
the hand covering her chest. She tried to scream but the hand muffled all the sound she struggled but  
they wouldn't move.  
  
Maria bite down onto the hand and the person let out a yelp of pain. Maria all of the sudden felt herself  
being thrown against the wall. One hand was still covering her mouth while the other was over her heart  
and the persons knee was against her stomach keeping her firmly in place.   
  
Maria looked up to see her captor.   
  
Rath.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Authors Note I know short I'm so sorry. I'm still really bust but I will get the next chapter out a lot  
sooner thank you all who are still bearing with me it means a lot. Only a couple chapters left please  
review well later days  
-wiccaeyes  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. rath

Authors note:  
  
I am so sorry you guys I have neglected this story. *hears the wind realizes nobody is reading this story  
anymore* Well if you are still reading this thank you here is the chapter oh also that repeated chapter  
thing was a huge mixup so I'll put the new chapters over that thank you. R&R  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Rath."  
  
"Hey sweet cheeks." Rath said brushing his callused hand over Maria's cheek. Maria jerked her face  
away as she struggled against his hold.  
  
"Let me go right now." Maria said as she attempted to knee him, only to find herself unable to move her  
legs.  
  
"Hey now is that anyway to say hello." Rath said nearing his face into hers. He had the same smirk on  
that Michael always wore but his was sickening annoying, she just wanted to slap it off his face."Can  
see why my wimpy double likes you." He lowered his lips onto hers.   
  
Maria bit his lips tasting the metallic taste of blood on her lips.  
  
"You bitch." Rath said jerking away form her and grabbing his mouth. Maria took the opportunity to  
push herself away from him run to the door. Maria grabbed the handle but was jerked back by Rath.  
"Now now think you're getting away that easily." Rath said pushing her roughly against the wall for the  
second time that night. Maria's head bounced back off the wall her own blood filling her mouth as she  
bit her lip.  
  
"What do you want from me." Maria said through clenched teeth.  
  
"Look tell me where Zan is and I'll leave you alone."   
  
"Zan who." Maria said mockingly turning her lips in a frown. Her eyes burning with anger.  
  
"Don't mess with me." Rath yelled as he punched the wall beside her head. Maria yelped as she  
jumped a little from the impact by her head. "Now tell me where he is now." He grabbed her throat in  
frustration. She could feel the bruises forming where his finger lay. Maria suddenly kicked realize she  
had no air. She grabbed his finger with her own desperate for oxygen.  
  
"Oh yeah real smart Rath suffocate her that will get her talking." Vilandra said coming in the window.  
  
Rath let go of Maria and she slid to the floor gasping for air.  
  
"Maria are you alright I thought I heard something." Jack said from downstairs.  
  
Rath picked her up and shoved her near the door he leaned his head down to her ear. "Tell him you're  
fine and no funny business one wrong move and I'll kill him got that."  
  
"I'm fine Jack you just imagined it." Maria yelled still trying to catch her breath. Her wrist being twisted  
in an awkward way by Rath.   
  
"You sure?"  
  
Maria took a breath "Positive."  
  
"Ok then if you're sure."  
  
Rath waited until he heard Jack turning the tv back up before he continued.  
  
He threw Maria on the bed. "God you have to be so rough." Maria muttered before she looked over at  
Vilandra. "What is this some big party we're having." Maria said sarcastically.   
  
"Look here Missy I want you to tell me where Zan is right now and Ava for that matter." Vilandra said  
walking up towards the bed.  
  
"What, don't you know." Maria said pushing herself up and staring into her eyes.  
  
"I don't want to play games here. Start talking or it gets physical."  
  
"What you going to have Rath here hit me. I'm so scared."  
  
Vilandra started laughing and Rath soon followed. Maria looked at both of them in worry.  
  
"Oh little girl you are so naive. Didn't we tell you Nicholas taught me some new tricks want to see?"  
  
Vilandra grabbed Maria's head. She didn't even have time to scream.  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  



	11. YOU!!!

Maria not only shall but felt the memories rush past her as if it where a wind. Memories from her  
brushing her teeth in the morning to when she was two and her father gave her a piggy back ride.  
  
Maria could feel Vilandra pushing through her memories going through them as if they where cards. She  
knew what she wanted. Maria tried as hard as she could to get the memories of Zan or the other aliens  
and the granolith for that matter out of her head. Trying to not think of them made her think of them  
more as soon as she felt Vilandra brushing towards any of those memories she would throw any  
memories at all at her. The problem was once she threw out a memory she forgot it.   
  
Along with the memories she was pulling out Maria's strength.   
  
Maria searched her head for any more memories but she was coming short with the last of her strength  
she screamed.  
  
"Maria are you ok?" Jack called in a panic tone from downstairs.  
  
"Shit. Vilandra come on we have to leave." Rath said rushing toward the window.  
  
"One more minute I'm close I can feel it."  
  
"Yeah well what use is she if you fry her brain so she can't remember anything." Rath mocked her for  
earlier in the evening.  
  
"Look just kill the guy I'm close. I can feel it she's giving in."  
  
"Oh that's smart so when they find their friend dead they flee and we never get the chance to finish the  
job. I think not we're leaving now."  
  
Rath grabbed Vilandra's arm dragging her to the window. Maria's lifeless body feel against the bed her  
face covered in her blankets.  
  
Rath was out the window with Vilandra half way out the window when Jack barged in.   
  
"Maria what the hell is going on? Hey you wait hold on get back here." Jack yelled out the window but  
they had already disappeared.  
  
"Oh god Maria are you ok? Get up come on Maria wake up." Jack ran to the bed and lifted up  
Maria's head. Her eyes where closed and her breathing labored. He touched her face. Her forehead  
was burning up hotter than he even seen anyone before. The rest of her though was ice cold and her  
lips where blue.  
  
"Jen." Jack called weakly than more loudly. "Jen help it's Maria get up here now."  
  
"What is it?" Jen asked stepping into the room. She had been in her room listening to her headphones  
when she heard Jack call. Jen looked down to the bed and shall Maria.  
  
"Oh god Jack what happened."  
  
"I..I don't know I heard her scream and when I came into the room a girl and a guy where climbing out  
of the window and she was like this. Where is Grams?"   
  
"A church meeting oh god we have to call an ambulance."  
  
"Ohhh." Maria's low moan came from the bed. She lifted her head a little but it fell back immeadatly.   
"What's going on. Who are you?" Maria said raising her eyes with difficulty.   
  
"It's me Jen and this is Jack. Don't you know who we are. What happened to you."  
  
Maria looked at them a minute then felt all the memories of everything came flooding back at her. Maria  
gripped her head to ease the pain of the sudden flow of memories.   
  
"Maria are you ok." Jack said looking over her concerningly.   
  
"Yeah I'm fine I just have a headache. God I'm hot I'm so hot."   
  
"But Maria your body is ice cold." Jack said gently grabbing her hand. "What the hell it was cold a  
second ago know it's burning up." Jack said looking confused.  
  
The more memories that Maria remembered the hotter she got. Maria moaned again.   
  
"That's it I'm calling an ambulance." Jen said getting up from the bed.  
  
"No wait don't I'm just coming down with a cold. Wait till grams gets home she is a nurse after all."  
*besides I doubt they know how to cure alien brain raping* Maria thought weakly. "I just need rest  
really." Maria stopped talking because it became to tiring for her.  
  
"Are you sure?" Jen said hesantly.   
  
"I'm sure if you don't leave I'm going to beat you when I get well. I need sleep that's all." Maria said  
taking in deep breath as her throat felt tlike it was being stripped in pieces and burned.   
  
"Alright but we're having grams check on you the second she gets home." Jen said walking slowy  
toward the door.  
  
"Go on Jen I need to speak with Maria for a second." Jen just nodded and walked out the door.  
  
"What the hell happened Maria who where those people."  
  
"Jack I'm tired can I talk about this tomorrow." Maria asked pleadingly.  
  
"Fine but know one thing. I don't buy this for a second you where fine ten minutes ago somethings up  
and I want an explianation and if I don't get one I'll find it on my own." Jack said as he shut the door.  
Maria laid her head against the pillow to tried to cry or keep her eyes open for that matter.   
  
She went to sleep with worring about what to do with Jack and the memories of her life coming back  
and the increasing the heat in her body.  
  
*Michael help me*  
  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
"How is she Grams?" Jen asked as she walked into the kitchen.  
  
"She's still resting her fever is still high. I've never seen anything like it. I'm sure it's just some virus  
though." She said sipping her coffee.   
  
"When she wakes up tell her I said to get better."   
  
"Oh I will dear. Jack is waiting for you outside." Jen gave her a kiss on the cheek and went out side to  
Jack.  
  
"Some thing's not right." Jack said pushing himself off the fence post.  
  
"What do you mean she's just sick. People get sick all the time." Jen said walking up to him.  
  
"She was perfectly fine Jen. I heard noises but she said I was imagining things ten minutes later she  
screams and I run upstairs and people are crawling out the window. Who where they why did they  
leave her passed out on the bed?"  
  
"I don't know maybe it was just a shadow you shall by the window."  
  
"It was a person Jen. Did you see her wrists?"  
  
"No why should I have."  
  
"I checked on her this morning she was asleep. There where bruises on her wrists finger prints males  
the same finger prints around her neck. There where smaller ones around her head. By her head and  
such."  
"The people in the window?"  
  
"My thoughts exactly."  
  
"What do we do?"  
  
"I think we need to talk to Dawson and them ask them if they've seen anything strange. Then we ask  
her friends from Roswell maybe they know something."  
  
"Shouldn't we talk to Maria first. She is the one this is happening to."  
  
"I figure we get Pacey to talk to her in fact all of us then we leave her alone with Pace. We'll do this  
before we talk to her friends. That's why we need to tell them first. I just have a feeling Maria wont say  
anything. We'll talk to her Roswell friends as a last resort."  
  
"Alright then first thing first we find the gang."   
  
  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
"Hey Maria we brought visitors." Jen said as she walked in with the Capeside Crew behind her.  
  
"Hi guys." Maria said sitting up. She was feeling stronger but she was still weak.  
  
"I told them about last night and we want to know what happened." Jack said straight up.  
  
"Way to ease into things." Joey said sarcastically rolling her eyes.  
  
"What do mean." Maria asked putting on her best confused face.  
  
"The bruises the people in your room everything." Jack said crossing his arms around his chest.  
Maria looked down at her wrist to see the blue and black she bet there was some on her neck to.  
  
"Hey guys why don't you let me talk to her alone." Pacey said shooing the guys out of the room.  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"Dandy." Maria said sarcastically.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
"Don't give me that shit I know when you're lying so you might as well tell me the truth."  
  
"I can't."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"It's not my right to tell you."  
  
"What are you talking about are these people doing something to you?"  
  
"I can't tell you I want to I do but I can't"  
  
"What are you talking about 'Ria you can tell me anything."  
  
Pacey say down next to her on the bed. She looked him in the eyes. Her eyes held such strain and pain  
that it almost hurt to look at.   
  
"Even if I did tell you, you wouldn't believe me."  
  
*******************************************************  
  
"Have you talked to them at all Joey?"  
  
"No sorry Dawson I just haven't gotten the chance."  
  
"Why are we talking to them again?" Jen asked.  
  
"Because this is our last resort and all this shit started to happen when they came you can't tell me it's  
just a coincidence." Jack said walking to the back yard.  
  
"Hello anyone here." Pacey called out.  
  
"Hi." A brown headed girl said as she came around the house. Followed by a boy with dark brown  
eyes.  
  
"You Maria's friends?" Dawson asked nodding his head toward them.  
  
"Yes I'm Liz Parker and this is Max Evans."  
  
"We need to talk to you about Maria."  
  
"Why is something wrong?" Max said suddenly worried.  
  
"Yeah there is actually that's why we need to talk to you."   
  
"Hold on, Michael Isobel get over here quick it's Maria." Liz yelled behind her.  
  
A boy ran over and a blond godess followed close behind.  
  
"What's wrong?" Michael asked worriedly to Liz.  
  
Jack looked over the two in shock.  
  
"It's you the ones in the window the ones who hurt Maria!!"  
  
  
To BE CONTINUED 


	12. the fight

A/N So sorry this took so long a lot going on well here it is as always R&R  
A/N I am re posting this because I have made a fatal error in the previous version I claim temporary  
loss of sanity please forgive thank you so much for telling me here it is  
  
**************************************************************  
  
"It's you the one in the window. You're the ones that hurt Maria." Jack said trying to decide if he  
should kill the guy or torture him first.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about. What happened to Maria, is she ok?" Michael asked a rush of  
emotions going through him. He didn't know what this guys deal was but if it had something to do with  
Maria he would listen.  
  
"Don't give me that shit I know who you are." Jack said stalking toward the Michael. "I don't know  
what you or this blond bitch did to Maria but you're going to pay."  
  
"Hey I don't know what your deal is but you never call my sister that again." Max yelled stepping in  
front of his sister.  
  
"Is it just me or does that Max guy look familiar " Jen whispered to Joey.  
  
"Jack chill man are you sure it was them you shall." Pacey asked putting an arm on Jacks shoulder  
trying to calm him down.  
  
"I couldn't make a mistake like that I know it was him and he's going to pay."  
  
"Wait, wait. I don't know what happened but I know one thing Michael or Isabel would never hurt  
Maria. Now just tell us what happened to her please." Liz said stepping between the boys.  
  
"Look apparently you don't know your friends to well. I know what I shall and Now you're going to  
pay." Jack lurched out of Pacey's arm and slugged Michael across the face.  
  
Michael fell backward from the force only to be greeted by Jacks foot in the ribs.  
Michael pulled Jack's leg down and started hitting him they started rolling around on the ground trading  
punches.   
  
"Michael stop it now." Max said going over and pulling off Jack.  
  
"Hey man back off." Pacey said pulling Max away hitting him in the stomach. Soon all for of the guys  
started at it.  
  
"Kyle do something." Liz screeched watching her boyfriend getting bloodied up.  
  
"Dawson stop them." Joey said following Liz's example.  
  
  
"I'm warning you man back off." Michael said between punches.  
  
"Not until you tell me what the hell you did to Maria."  
  
"I didn't do anything." Michael grow an energy ball in his fist and slung it at Jack.  
  
Jack flew back landing on his back.  
  
"What the hell did you do?" Jack screamed back. Michael stood up an advanced towards Jack.  
  
"Not so fast." Dawson tackled Michael from behind bringing him down. Jack got up after his minute of  
shock and went back at it with Michael.  
  
Kyle pried Dawson off.  
  
"Hey man chill out ok." Kyle said standing Dawson up.  
  
"No way." Dawson hit Kyle and soon those two where at it.  
  
"Kyle stop that." Liz said panicking.  
  
"That's it I'm stopping this now." Isabel stood up and prepared to get the boys apart form one another.  
  
"Oh no you don't." Jen said running forward tackling Isabel. "What the hell did you to Maria, Barbie."  
  
"I didn't do anything."  
  
"Isabel what are you doing?" What is wrong with everybody" Liz screamed looking at all her friends  
fighting each other.  
  
"He looks so similar." Joey said looking down at Max.  
  
"No offense Jo but now is really not the time." Jen said pulling Isabel's hair.  
  
"Chris, he looks like Chris." Joey said in astonishment.  
  
Liz looked down at Max. "Chris... she means Zan. The Dupes." Liz said looking down. "Guys stop  
fighting, it was the dupes. Don't you see they're here. We have to get to Maria now." Liz said looking  
down at her friends.   
  
The Roswell gang got up followed by the creeksters.  
  
"What the hell is a dupe?" Jack asked wiping the blood off his lip. His chest heaving trying to get air.  
  
"We'll explain it to you later come on we have to get to Maria now." Michael said running towards the  
cars.  
  
.TO BE CONTINUED   
  
  
A/N I will get the next chapter out soon sorry it was deleted form my computer that's why and other  
reasons this took so long thanks for your patience 


	13. Hi spaceboy

A/N Hi there remember me sorry about the wait you must be sick of me by now but I'm trying well here it is  
  
  
  
  
  
"She's in there." Jack said looking at the closed door. Behind that door Maria was in there he had no idea what her condition was.  
  
Michael pushed past Jack and stepped inside the door.  
  
Jack tried to follow him in but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.  
  
"Let him see her alone. Just for a minute he'll tell us if anything's wrong." Liz said in a soft voice.  
  
Jack looked hesitantly toward the door but nodded his head in reluctant agreement.  
  
  
  
***********************************  
  
"Maria" Michael breathed out. He could barley even speak her name without crying. He wouldn't allow himself to cry he wouldn't When Michael shall her frail form on the bed he couldn't stop the tears welling up in his eyes.  
  
He leaned down next to the bed and brushed the bangs off her eyes. Her skin was unusually pale and her skin felt ice cold yet burning hot at the same time.  
  
"Maria, baby it's me Michael god I've missed you. Please wake up Maria please." He looked at her defeated he couldn't hold back the tears any longer he dropped his head on her stomach and started crying. All of the sudden he felt his hair being stroked. He looked up to see her smiling weakly at him.  
  
"Hey space boy." She got out her voice rough and scratchy.  
  
He went up and grabbed her burying his head in her neck she could feel the hot tears streaming down.  
  
She lifted his head in her heads to meet her gaze. "Its ok Michael sees I'm fine."  
  
"What happened Maria what did they do to you?" Michael asked quickly looking up at her expectantly.  
  
"Not now, just hold me please just hold me."  
  
Michael crawled in the bed next to her. They held on to each other for dear life.  
  
Neither of them noticed the figure in the window looking at them with hurt and pain. He soon fell back outside.  
  
Zan.  
  
**********************************************  
  
"What taking them so long." Pacey said looking at the closed door again. He kept pacing up and down the room.  
  
"Chill Pacey just sit down who knows how long they'll be." Jen said from her seat. Pacey stopped a moment then continued pacing.  
  
"Geez and I thought Michael was bad." Kyle said to Liz and Pacey seemed to only go faster.  
  
"Look you never explained to us what your deal was I think we deserve some answers." Jack said standing up.  
  
"Look lets just wait for Michael to come back out." Max said calmly.  
  
"Look I don't trust any of you and I'm letting him in there alone with Maria I think I deserve the right to know what the hell is going on so answer me."  
  
"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. Besides we don't even know anything about you how do we know you didn't hurt her." Max said starting to get agitated.  
  
"I would never hurt her. You want to know about me fine my name is Jack I'm gay and I'm about to kick your ass." Jack said standing nose to nose with Max.  
  
"Hi I'm Max I'm from Roswell and I'm an alien."  
  
To be continued 


	14. Queen and Princess

Umm wow well guys long time no see, well I have been very, very busy. I'm so sorry about not getting this out sooner I just hadhuge case of writers block but I'm back now and here's the story hope you enjoy and as always R&R  
  
  
  
Chapter 14  
  
"An alien ha ha ha the least you could do is take this seriously." Jack yelled pushing Max back.  
  
"I am."  
  
Jack looked Max once over and shall the dead glare in his eye. He looked around at the rest of the Roswell crew, they all had the same serious face.  
  
"You actually expect us to believe that you guys are aliens?" Pacey said looking at the group.  
  
Isabel walked up to him and touched his necklace. "Believe us now?" Pacey looked down at the silver liquid running down his shirt.  
  
"Oh my god, oh my god. You guys.you're..you're.. actually..aliens. All of you?" Jen said getting out of her seat.  
  
"No just me, Isabel and Michael. Look you guys have to calm down I promise we wont hurt you, and we sure as hell wouldn't do anything to hurt Maria." Max said trying to calm down the over panicking teenagers.  
  
"This is all a joke one big sick joke." Jack said running his hands through his hair.  
  
"I assure you this is no joke, look Maria knows all about us and right now other aliens not as nice as us are after her and we need to know why." Isabel said walking up to jack and grabbing his arm. He knocked her off.  
  
"Don't touch me, don't fucking touch me ok I need some time to think." Jack stormed out of the house.  
  
"What do we need to do."? Dawson said speaking up for the first time.  
  
"You guys aren't going to do anything we don't need you in anymore danger than you already are." Isabel said sitting down, rubbing her hands nervously.  
  
"We have to do something, Maria needs help and we're going to help her." Said Joey standing up. "But first we need to know everything, then we'll get Jack and talk to him and fill him in now you have to trust us and tell us what we need to know."  
  
  
  
***********************************  
  
"Has Zan seen them together?"  
  
"Yes my Queen  
  
"Good he'll be heartbroken then. We need him on our side if we are to succeed with the plan. Oh and make sure we get the girl we want her power on our side. Commence with the dreams it's about time she knew who she really was.  
  
"Yes ma'am"  
  
"It's time my daughter come home."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
I don't know when the next part will be out with school starting but I will have a chapter out each week thanks for not giving up on me  
  
wiccaeyes 


End file.
